zodiacchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste CrystalWing
The lazy-ass author who made this site and book series. Appearance Celeste is a young woman who is of average height and light skin. She has dirty-blonde hair that hangs below her shoulders, which can be fluffy, wavy and/or curly when she doesn't flat-iron it, with bangs hanging above her eyes and side bangs framing her face, typically with a black headband. She has light blue eyes and wears glasses or contact lenses, with moles and freckles on much of her skin surface. Celeste has scoliosis in an S-shape, with well-endowed bust and hips. Celeste typically wears a Pentacle with a black ribbon around her neck, stud earrings and a silver opal ring given to her by her mother. Personality She's a stubborn person and hard-working, but quite the introvert and preferring to stay indoors when she has nothing to do. She, however, likes to socialize with others and makes friends rather quickly, but can be on a short-fuse whenever she gets stressed out too much. Celeste can get excited easily with things that she likes and is a very spiritual and religious person. Name Meaning *''Celeste'' is a Latin name meaning "heavenly". *''CrystalWing'' is a compound name meaning "wing made out of crystal". History Celeste was born and raised in the San Francisco Bay Area to two dog groomers and the youngest of three children. Her ancestry comes from all parts of Europe, with traces of African and Native American. She grew up with a multitude of cats, rats, mice, dogs, reptiles, birds and insects as pets, and is a great animal-lover as a result. Though struggling through school, she graduated from high school on time at the end of May in 2014 and is currently attending community college while trying to work. As a family of avid readers, it's no surprise that Celeste started to write at an early age which gained acclaim amongst her family and friends. She became a writer on fanfiction.net when she was 11, honing her writing skills with writing about different fandoms. Listening to music from the very moment she was born, Celeste gains much inspiration and peace from listening, making or playing. Around the same time, Celeste CrystalWing discovered Wicca and began studying it, declaring herself a Witch and becoming quite devout. She currently lives with her mother, three cats, a 26-year-old blind red albino corn snake and a multitude of plants. Abilities and Powers *'Writing ~' Since she was little, Celeste has written many stories. Though the quality was poor in the beginning, her skills grew and improved when she started writing fanfictions. *'Gardening ~' Celeste loves to grow various plants on her meager patio. She likes to grow various vegetables and flowers. *'''Dog Grooming ~ '''Grooming dogs since she was 16, Celeste has become quite adept at washing different dogs for her family. However, she isn't skilled enough to actually style the dogs. Trivia *Celeste is currently saving up to go to Glastonbury, England. *Her biggest goal in life is to live on 40 acres of land to raise her children. *Before becoming a writer, Celeste wanted to be a singer. Category:Zodiac Chronicles